


Monster Match #23: Aatxe

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Monster sex, Sex, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: Basically im Hunter, a chubby cis gay guy. I did 5 Kofis because I couldn't resist getting nsfw just because you write it so nicely. I like spending time inside mostly but I'm not opposed to going out and having a good time too, I like cuddles and physical contact in any situation and have a thing for hairy guys. Anything else is all up to you!
Relationships: Male Human/Male Aatxe
Series: Tumblr Monster Matches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1145477
Kudos: 8





	Monster Match #23: Aatxe

**You’ve been matched with an Aatxe!** ****

_Aatxe is a spirit in the folk mythology of the Basque people of Spain. Another name for him is Aatxegorri which means "young red bull". He is a cave-dwelling spirit who adopts the form of a red bull, but being a shapeshifter, sometimes takes the shape of a man. At night, more so in stormy weather, he arises from the hollow which is his lair. He attacks criminals and other malevolent people. He also protects people by making them stay home when danger is near. He is theorized to be a representative of the goddess Mari, or may be an enforcer of her will, punishing people who cheat her_

* * *

“There’s a storm coming,” The stranger said as you passed him on the walking trail. He was tall and well-built, trim and muscular. His face was handsome and his jaw was square, with thick eyebrows and a hint of a beard growing in. He had red hair and dark skin with even darker freckles dusting his whole body that was only slightly hidden by his red body hair. His skin had a reddish hue, as if he’d been in the sun too long. He was only wearing a pair of ragged shorts sitting low on his hips in the cool, crisp autumn weather. He didn’t even have shoes.

“What?” You asked, looking back at him, and then up at the clear blue sky. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” He said. “I’ve lived out here long enough to know. You should head home.”

“You live in a state park?” You asked.

“Is it?” He asked, looking around. “That’s news to me.”

“Aren’t you cold?” You asked him in concern. “I have some shoes and a shirt that should fit you. I might have a hoodie that you could use too.”

“That’s kind of you,” He said. “My name is Etsai.”

You started the trail back toward your car. “That’s an unusual name. Where are you from?”

“Spain, originally,” He replied. “I came over on a ship a long time ago.”

As the two of you reached the edge of the walking trail, dark clouds began to roll in and blot out the bright midday sun. By the time you get to your car, it was already sprinkling.

“I guess you were right,” You said, looking up and shielding your eyes. “Come on, let’s get somewhere warmer.”

You got in and realized he was just standing next to the door, looking uncertain. You reached across and opened the door for him.

“There you go,” You said, and he got in, pulling the door closed behind him.

You lived near the national park and only about two miles from the walking trail. You could walk to the walking trail, but then what would be the point of the walking trail? Logic.

You opened the door for him again and led him to your house. As soon as he crossed the threshold inside, the bottom of the clouds fell out and it began to pour like you’d never seen. Good thing you made it home in time.

“I’ll put some coffee on while I look for those spare shoes. Help yourself to anything, if you’re hungry,” You said over your shoulder. When you returned with a shirt, new pants, shoes, socks, a hoodie, and a spare umbrella, he was eating a tomato whole out of the fridge and had a half eaten bell pepper in the other hand.

“You’ve been very kind,” He said around a mouthful. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“It’s no trouble,” You said. “I’d hate for you to have gotten caught in the rain underdressed.”

He put down the vegetables and took off his ragged shorts.

“Oh, uh…” You said, looking away. “There’s a bathroom…”

“I’m sorry,” He asked. “Does how I look offend you?”

“No! No, not at all, you’re very attractive,” You said hurriedly.

“You find me attractive?” He asked. He still hadn’t gotten dressed.

“Yes,” You said, carefully putting down your hands and slowly looking at him full on. He was _very_ attractive.

He came closer and kissed you. “And you are very kind. Allow me to repay you.”

“You don’t owe me any--” He cut you off with another kiss and wrapped his arms around your neck. Walking backwards, you led him to your bedroom, shedding clothes as you went. He lay you down and reached for your cock, teasing it hard, and pulled it into his mouth. Your toes curled at the sensation of his tongue laving up and down the shaft.

He rose up, his bright red erection laying bumping against yours, and he stroked both of them in his large hands for a moment before putting two fingers in his mouth, drenching them, and massaging your pucker. You moaned in anticipation.

When he slowly pushed himself inside you, you practically rose off of the bed. He grabbed your hips and thrust, slowly at first, but then faster, stroking you as he did. He bent down to kiss you and cup your face with his free hand.

You came soon after, but he kept going. He was like a machine. The rain pounded the roof, drowning out your sounds of pleasure. Both continued well into the night.

The next morning, you awoke and he was gone. When you went to the kitchen, the clothes were gone too. You felt a little disappointed, but then again, you barely knew him.

You stepped out to check your mail, and there in the treeline was a massive red bull, eyes like fire, with smoke curling out if it’s nostrils. In its mouth was a bag of clothes and the spare umbrella. It nodded it’s head, pawed the ground, turned and was gone.


End file.
